Two Trees
by PiWrite
Summary: Regina watched her boyfriend leave her, they had gotten together when she had helped him with math. Now he was helping her with art, and he would be working for four hours. She smiled gently. Sequel of My Love is like Pi. Warning: OOC


**LADY SANDRA OF SEALAND DREW A PICTURE ^^ - ON MY PROFILE**

**This is a sequel of My Love is like Pi, around a year later.**

**Just thought I'd make Fem!Latvia do something I've always wanted to do in art class. They're at Romano's house again. They're 10th graders.**

**I'm calling South Italy, Romano in this, also he is friends with the Bad Touch Trio, Denmark, blah.**

**Mathias-Denmark**

**Regina(Will also be called Rei, Rena, Regi)-Fem!Lativa**

**Romano-SouthItaly**

**Antonio-Spain**

**Ana-SpanishOC**

**Francis-France**

**Im Yong Soo-SouthKorea**

**Feliciana-NorthItaly**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Please inform me of any grammar mistakes. I will fix them as soon as possible.**

* * *

"What the hell," Romano asked ticked off, standing behind Regina who was sitting at his drawing desk for the twentieth time that month.

"They're trees..." Regina mumbled as her gaze went to her lap.

Romano's eye twitched, "Rei, you need draw those tree. If it's the last thing you do,"

"But it's too hard..." She murmured to her boyfriend. Romano sighed and ran his finger's through his hair. He picked up the eraser and got rid of the pair of two lines and puff. Romano wrapped his right hand around her's and began to guide her hand to draw the outline of the trees into the rest of the landscape sketch. Regina's face turned bright red. The two trees looked slightly out of place without the shading.

He let go of her hand gently and whacked her ponytail, "There's the outline, now finish it okay?" Regina nodded her head gently, "I have to go to work now, see you!" Regina watched her boyfriend leave her, they had gotten together when she had helped him with math. Now he was helping her with art, she had been told she was good at drawing, but she always got impatient. She looked at the clock, Romano worked for around four hours. She smiled gently. She pulled out her watercolor pencils. She took out all the greens, browns, and an inking pen. She began to outline the sketch outline making it stand out, making sure not to smudge her previous work. When she finished, she stood up and got a cup of water. She smiled as she dipped a brush into the cup and began to color the trees with great concentration. When she finished coloring she glanced at the clock, two more hours. She spent two hours coloring a tree? She shrugged it off, going over with water would be easier. She took her time, letting the brushes glide across the part of the paper. She finished with an hour to spare. She let the paper dry naturally, checking every once in a while to make sure it didn't scrunch up. She pulled the hair tie out of her curly blonde hair.

Romano arrived at the grocery store run by the Carriedos, "I'm here!" He called into the employee's changing room.

"Hows it going mon cher?" Francis asked as he snaked his arm around Romano's shoulders. Romano skillfully dropped the arm.

"Hola Roma~" Antonio sang, "How are you?" Romano had yet to tell his companions about his relationship with Regina, they both wanted to keep it on the quiet side.

"Kids! Come on! Get to work!" Antonio's dad called from outside.

"Lo siento padre!" He called to his father, he turned to his friends, "rápidamente, I mean quickly!"

The three left and did the jobs. Today Romano was sorting the cans and vegetables, in other words, having girls hit on him while he tries to do his job. This use to not bother him, in fact it use to be a hobby of his. Now that he had Regina it pissed him off till no end.

He was sorting through all of the canned food, which he personally thought were gross, when a girl came by. It was Antonio's younger sister, Ana. We had met when I had gone to Antonio's house for the first time. She kept bothering him and poking at him. Romano was almost at wits end, "Hey Romano, I saw you with some girl. You like me more than that blonde girl right?"

Romano tensed, "Blonde girl?"

"Yeah, she was standing next to you and you were like teasing her like you were her novio," She rolled her eyes, "and she was wearing..." She pondered, Romano continued with the cans, "She was wearing like a cream V-neck, white polo-ish shirt under, black skirt?"

"And what was I wearing?" Romano asked trying to picture the girl.

"You were wearing a green V-neck, white polo-ish shirt, black pants..."

"You mean the school uniform?" Romano snorted.

"Yep! Now who was the girl?"

Romano knew exactly who it was, it was Regina. Like hell he was telling Ana, one she found out about someone she wanted to know. She would become obsessed with finding out more about them, "Don't know."

"Then I'll just ask Antonio and Francis." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever," Not like those idiots would know, Regina and he always met up a block down. Later than everyone else too. Regina had volleyball practice and Romano had art 'club'. Sometimes when she didn't have practice she would pop by art 'club'. Which was usually him, Yong Soo, and Gillian who liked to just hang out in the room and toss paint at canvases. The only Yong Soo and Gillian knew, and oddly enough Gillian was amazing at keeping secrets. She could craft lies that could fool her brother, Ludwig, and Elizaveta. They all expected Yong Soo to tell, but when they had heard Kiku ask him about it, he had easily brushed it off and let the lies fly. Whenever the four of them were there it would be extra fun, Yong Soo, Gillian, and Romano would keep trying to out do each other in paint tossing. Regina would time them for a minute and the one with the most of their color on the canvas would win. Of course they would change into casual clothing beforehand. Regina never had to worry about Gillian coming on to Romano, why? She was in a relationship with Ludwig. Romano never had to worry about Yong Soo hooking up with Regina either, Yong Soo took pride in being an honorable person.

"Well I'm going now!" Ana skipped away, "Ehh? You're that girl that was with Romano!" Romano looked up and away from the cans down the aisle, "You better stay away from him, slut!" Romano stood up immediately and walked up to the two.

Regina was shaking in fear, he hadn't seen her like that for a while. She had finally stopped shaking and stuttering a few months back, "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry I didn't mean to, I mean if you li-"

"Rei!" Her gaze flew to Romano's, "H-ha-hi there!"

"Were you about to say she could have me?" Romano asked, feeling extremely ticked off.

"N-n-n-"

Romano walked forward and hugged her, "Rei, calm down and breath remember?"

"S-sorry," she sniffed a whipped her eyes with the baggy sleeves of Yong Soo's jacket, "I-I'll try to..."

"What is your relationship with her Romano! You said you'd go out with me!" Ana screamed. The store went silent. Antonio and Francis were at the aisle immediately, to find Romano tenderly smiling at a sobbing Regina and holding her. The two males ushered the customers away, telling them to continue their business.

"Ana," Antonio said sternly, "Apologize to Regina. You have no right to use that type of language to anyone," Antonio look furious, "How could you call one of the most delicate people in school a slut? No la conoces Ana! Vete a la casa, Ana!"

Ana's eyes teared, "Hermano no es simpático!"

"Stop Ana, go home," All of the happiness disappeared from Antonio's face. Ana gulped and left. He called his mother and told her everything, "gracias madre... adios,"

"You have some explaining to do mon cher! And why is she wearing dear Yong Soo's jacket?" Francis exclaimed.

"After we're done working okay?" Romano sighed, "We'll head to my house, Rei can you go there now?" He kissed her forehand and wiped away her tears.

"See you Roma..." She stabled herself and began on her way to Romano's house.

"Stay safe alright?" She gave him a weak smile.

-time skip-

"A year?" Antonio exclaimed, "How come I never knew?"

"Because you're too damn stupid," Gillian and Romano said together. They laughed.

"But what about me? The one that knows of all amour?" Francis cried out in panic.

"It's not that big of a deal," Yong Soo said as he pet Regina's hair, who was sitting on his lap. She snuggled against his chest. Romano had called Yong Soo and Gillian over to help calm Regina's nerves.

"We didn't tell anyone, these two only found out because we're in art 'club' together," Romano grumbled.

"Ah that reminds me!" Gillian cheered happily, "When's the next time you can come Regi?"

"I don't have anymore practice... volleyball just got out of season." Regina replied softly, she climbed off of Yong Soo's lap and sat between him and Gillian.

"You don't mind that those two are all over your girlfriend?" Francis asked Romano.

"Their not all over her, wine bastard. Haven't you ever seen siblings treat each other when they're getting along or two girls that are friends? Che,"

"Roma~"

"What is it Tomato bastard,"

"Regina is so cute~ She's just as cute as you! As your boss, I approve of your relationship!"

Romano rolled his eyes.

"It's amour, how could I not give you my blessin-"

"Ve~ Fratello!" They all turned toward the hallway, it was Feliciana in a large white T-shirt and black spandex, "Veee, you have friends over, scusi!" She waved and went back to her room.

"Please don't tell anyone," Regina suddenly said.

"Why would you want to keep your amour a secret?" Francis asked, slightly panicked.

Gillian stood up and smacked him up top the head, "They're not comfortable yet, unlike you who sleeps with every living thing minus animals,"

"Estory de acuerdo con ustedes," Antonio said, then finished sheepishly, "Sorry, I mean I agree with you all,"

"Thanks for understandi-" Romano stopped, "Why were you at the store Rei?"

"Well... er... I wanted and apple," Regina mumbled embarrassed, "you didn't have any so I thought I'd just buy one..."

"You're so cute Rei-rei~" Yong Soo cooed.

"Oh! Is your sketch done?" Gillian asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Regina exclaimed happily, Antonio and Francis had never seen Regina so happy and open before, "I'll go get it, Romano promise you won't explode okay?"

"I can't promise that Rei, you know that," Romano informed his petite girlfriend. Regina sighed, but she left to get it anyways.

"Ready?" She asked as she came back in.

"Ve~ Rena, that's so pretty~ I'm so jealous," Feliciana appeared behind her, Regina squeaked, Romano's sister pulled the paper out from Regina's hands and held it out for all to see.

Romano's jaw almost dropped. There was a beautiful and smooth sketch, that had originally that had been breathtaking, but then there were the two trees that had been next to each other intertwined. They were colored in with watercolor pencils. They stood out, but not too much. The colors were dim and grayish, but still beautiful at the same time, "It's amazing Regina, I have to agree with Feli. I'm jealous,"

"Regina looks like a tomato~"

"Ve~ Nonno~ Ciao~" Feliciana greeted her and Romano's grandfather.

"What are you kids still here for? It's 9:30."

"Lo siento!" Antonio and Francis made their way out.

"I have to go too... Staying at West's house tonight," She winked, "Auf Wiedersehen!"

"안녕히 계세요! Kiku and Yao are waiting for me!" Yong Soo called behind him.

"Bye, thanks for coming!" Feliciana called.

"See you!" Nonno and Feliciana left the couple alone.

"I better get going too," Regina told Romano, getting up slowly.

Romano got up as well, he pulled Regina into a hug, "I think you should stay, I don't want you to get hurt again," When he finished speaking, he leaned over and kissed her right arm. She blushed.

"I-I'll call Ed and tell him I'm staying over,"

"It's a good thing you left some of your stuff over here last time," Romano told her.

"Yeah," Regina replied softly, leaning against Romano.

"We have more time to spend together mio bella amante," Regina turned around in Romano's arms to face him.

Romano leaned down and kissed her, she kissed back.

* * *

**Translations(IF THEY ARE WRONG PLEASE CORRECT ME!):**

안녕히 계세요-Goodbye(Korean)

Auf Wiedersehen-Goodbye(German)

Ciao-Hello(Italian)

Nonno-Grandfather(Italian)

Lo Siento- Sorry(Spanish)

Padre-Father(Spanish)

Madre-Mother(Spanish)

Hermano no es simpático- Brother is not nice(Spanish)

No la conoces Ana- You don't know her Ana(Spanish corrected by Lady Sandra of Sealand)

Vete a la casa- Go to the house(Spanish corrected by Lady Sandra of Sealand)

Amour-Love(French)

Mio bella amante-My beautiful lover(Italian)

**OH MY GOSH HOW DID THIS GET ALL LOVEY DOVEY? I WAS JUST GOING TO WRITE THE PAINTING PART... **

**AHHHHHHH**

**This sounds like an awful lot like a shoujo manga doesn't it?**

**... ohemgee. fourway relationship?**

**haha maybe if you like that stuff ;)**

**Maybe one day I'll acutally write a ****YongSooxGillianxReginaxRomano.**

**Hehe, maybe. **

**I CHALLENGE YOU TO WRITE ONE :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
